


Смятые простыни

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanfic, PWP, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, er - Freeform, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, романтика, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: — Твой флирт как всегда не к месту, — хмурится Самин, её голос звучит холодно. Но Рут не слышит, не соглашается с ней, прижимается вплотную и замирает слишком близко, почти касаясь губ.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Самин Шоу/Саманта «Рут» Гроувз
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Смятые простыни

— Я соскучилась, сладкая, — взгляд у Саманты лукавый, горящий огнём. Она подходит к Самин медленной поступью хищницы. Невероятно опасной, но готовой принять правила игры, что задаст сама Шоу. Её руки опускаются на плечи невесомо, почти не касаясь, лишь поглаживая лёгкий хлопок чёрной расстёгнутой рубашки. Рут смотрит с хитринкой и вызовом, ждёт ответную реакцию. Её нет. Шоу не реагирует, но и не отстраняется, и тогда наглые ладони сползают ниже — ведут по шраму, пересекающему ключицу — нежно, заботливо. 

— Твой флирт как всегда не к месту, — голос Самин звучит холодно, она сводит брови к переносице, хмурясь, и крепко сжимает запястье Рут в своей руке. 

— Ты не можешь отрицать притяжение между нами, Самин, — Саманта чем-то похожа на одержимую, тем, как она смотрит на Шоу, как настойчиво пытается добиться её внимания. — Мой флирт всегда к месту, сладкая, — она резко вырывает руку из захвата, делает шаг вперёд и замирает слишком близко к лицу Шоу, почти касаясь её рта своим. Только дышит, обжигая дыханием, и смотрит внимательно. Рут поднимает медленно ладонь, чтобы заправить за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь, но не убирает руку, не отводит, а продолжает игриво поглаживать щёку и ухо Самин. — Мы созданы друг для друга, разве ты этого не видишь? — шепчет она, касаясь при каждом слове, при каждом выдохе её губ. 

Шоу сжимает предплечья Рут в крепкой хватке, подаётся вперёд, но Саманта уклоняется, не даёт себя поцеловать. Она изворачивается, толкает Самин к столу, вжимается в неё всем телом — близко, горячо. Фиксирует ладони, прижимая их к деревянной поверхности. «Я веду, моя дорогая» — читается в её взгляде, когда она дразнится, проводя носом по щеке, когда касается шершавым языком новой, ещё не зажившей царапины. Самин шипит, дёргается, чтобы сбросить чужие руки, сжимает волосы Рут в крепкой хватке и наконец целует. Жадно, грубо, вылизывая весь рот изнутри. 

— Так не терпится, дорогая? — шепчет Саманта, а в её взгляде Шоу видит огонь, который захватывает их обеих. Спалит ли всё дотла или, наоборот, поможет возродиться, словно фениксам? Кто знает. 

— Да, — коротко отвечает Самин, толкая уже Рут к столу, та легко запрыгивает на него и откидывается назад. На пол летят тарелки и стаканы, разбиваясь и покрывая всё вокруг осколками. Один из них отлетает к арке между кухней и спальней. Шоу не замечает этого — смотрит на то, как выгибается Саманта от прикосновений её рук, которые оттягивают вниз майку, обнажая грудь в чёрном кружеве. — Не терпится, а на тебе слишком много одежды. 

Рут усмехается, поднимается со стола, скидывает с себя кожанку, отбрасывая её на пол к осколкам. Впиваясь в губы Шоу поцелуем, она дёргает её рубашку в стороны, заставляя пуговицы разлететься. Они катятся по кафелю к битому стеклу и фарфору, делая кухню похожей на минное поле. Саманта обхватывает бёдра Шоу своими ногами и кладёт ладони на грудь, грубо сжимая её сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Мягкие губы касаются шеи, обжигая горячим дыханием и короткими, быстрыми поцелуями, нежно ласкают за ухом фантомный шрам от чипа, которого никогда не было. 

— На кровати удобнее, — шепчет сбивающимся голосом Шоу, пытаясь отстраниться. Ей не дают этого сделать, продолжая касаться, ласкать, целовать и гладить. — Рут! 

Та не слышит, смеётся ей в шею, забираясь холодными руками под майку. Приходиться дёрнуть её за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, поцеловать её жёстко и укусить, почти пуская кровь. Кто ведёт? Саманта или Самин? Никто из них. 

Шоу дёргает Рут со стола, не отстраняясь от её губ, ведёт к кровати, не обращая внимания на раскиданные по полу осколки. Зря — один из них, откатившийся к арке, впивается в ногу, заставляя её зашипеть и покачнуться. Боль на секунду отрезвляет, но потом разум плывёт, туманится. Самин не помнит, как они оказываются на кровати. Память яркими пятнами выделяет кирпичного цвета простыни, алую кровь от пореза, Рут, нагло усевшуюся на бёдрах — уже без майки и лифчика, но всё ещё в джинсах. Шоу плевать на порез на ноге — бывало и хуже — куда больше её интересует небольшая грудь, которую так хочется сжать в своих руках, розовые соски, к которым так и тянет прикоснуться языком, обхватить губами и слегка царапнуть зубами. Рут стонет громко, не стесняясь, откидывая голову назад. Распущенные волосы золотой волной рассыпаются по её плечам и спине, Самин сжимает их у корней жёсткой хваткой, но почти сразу отпускает. 

Перекатываются, так, что уже Шоу оказывается сверху. С неё стягивают майку, расстёгивают молнию на брюках. Нога уже не болит, да и пореза не видно, только засохшую кровь. Бурую на кирпичного цвета простынях. 

Раздеваются быстро, торопливо, вырывая друг у друга первенство. Рут покрывает всё её тело поцелуями — нежно касается костяшек пальцев и ключиц, ненасытно и страстно — шеи и груди. Шоу не стонет, только громко, прерывисто дышит, когда её ноги раздвигают в стороны и проводят носом по чувствительной коже внутренней стороны бедра. Волосы Саманты щекочут её, а руки держат крепко, придавливая к кровати. 

— И всё же ты хочешь меня, — взгляд у Рут лисий, лукавый, а её вид — голая, сидящая между ног Шоу — чертовски заводит. Когда она касается губами клитора, Самин не сдерживает тяжёлый вздох, прогибается в спине, упираясь затылком в кровать, и поджимает пальцы на ногах. Приходится вцепиться в алые простыни руками, когда Рут начинает ласкать языком, быстро и ненасытно вылизывая, обхватывает клитор губами, посасывая, когда толкается двумя пальцами внутрь. Самин тихо ругается и жмурит глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. Рука Саманты движется быстро, резко, в чётко заданном темпе — всё распланировано, всё просчитано от начала и до конца — каждый её жест и каждое движение — рта и ладони. 

— Быстрее, — Шоу почти рычит, а в ответ не видит — чувствует усмешку на тонких губах Рут. Она подчиняется. Уже три пальца движутся в теле Самин быстро, жёстко, а язык творит что-то невероятное, вырисовывая узоры, облизывая, доводя до экстаза — до тёмных пятен и звёзд перед глазами, до трясучки во всём теле. 

Шоу невозможно хорошо, легко и горячо, а Саманта чертовски точно знает, как доводить её до оргазма.

***

— Скажи мне, кто я для тебя? — шепчет разморённая Рут, прижимаясь к ней всем телом. Её палец скользит по спине, очерчивая старые шрамы, не в ласке и не с похотью и страстью, просто изучая следы от ран и запоминая их, анализируя.

Шоу молчит, не понимая, зачем ей нужно отвечать на этот вопрос. Для неё всё и так понятно и логично, ей не нужны слова, но Саманта хочет их услышать. 

— Убежище, — нехотя произносит Самин, зарываясь носом в белую подушку. Рука Рут сползает ниже, замирая в нижней части спины, оглаживает косточки позвоночника. — Ты — моё убежище. 

Руки сжимают карминового цвета простынь, когда Саманта касается поцелуем плеча и проводит носом по новой ране — у лопатки. Шоу уходит от прикосновения, садится на и не смотрит на вольготно разлёгшуюся на кровати Рут. Молча встаёт и идёт в ванную комнату, не спеша одеваться. В зеркале она видит себя — с засосами на шее, растрёпанным хвостом и зацелованными алыми губами. 

Самин закрывает глаза.

***

Она стягивает с головы очки, отцепляет от себя электроды и откидывает их на аккуратно застеленную кровать. Простыни мятного цвета, холодные из-за январской стужи за окном. Шоу потягивается и встаёт. Нога — чистая, без крови и порезов, а наступать на неё не больно. 

Самин идёт на кухню, аккуратно прибранную, чтобы налить себе апельсинового сока и взять сэндвич. Тарелка и стакан стоят целые. Один набор, больше ей не нужно. Не для кого.

Шесть тысяч семьсот сорок две симуляции от Самаритянина. Шесть тысяч семьсот сорок два раза, когда они с Рут занимались сексом, когда та была жива. Когда. Саманты больше нет. Есть её голос, которым говорит Машина, есть её слова о том, что вся реальность — это одна большая симуляция выборов, тысячи, миллионы вариантов развития вселенных. Невероятное количество просчитанных событий. Образ, выученный программой, записанный в её код. Код, способный имитировать действия Рут, её голос и мысли. 

Что чувствует Шоу? Голод и больше ничего. 

Шесть тысяч семьсот сорок два раза, когда они с Рут занимались сексом, когда та была жива. 

Шесть тысяч восемьсот пятьдесят шесть раз на данный момент. 


End file.
